TAG
by Rodney'sAngel
Summary: Scott is struggling as the leader, Gordon is struggling with a secret. As always, the Tracy brothers just need each other. Minor mentions of Thunderbirds Are Go!, fairly OOC, and totally filled with brother-fluff. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first venture into the Thunderbirds world. Any mistakes are mine. Reviews are appreciated.**

Scott Tracy didn't remember the last time he'd been this glad to finish a mission. He felt sorry for pushing Brains so hard and hated that they'd had such a close call with the passenger train. His comm-link lit up and he had John in his ear. "I'll take a look at what's left of this program and call tonight with an update. I'm glad you're safe," John said. "Me too. How did you know to engage the thing like a game?" Scott asked. "That was Alan. Game theory was on his list of lessons today and he figured it out," John answered. "Guess I owe him some praise for that," Scott said. "Definitely worth a little quality time with you," John agreed. It surprised Scott to hear that. "You think that matters?" "Of course. He worships you. Spend a little time with him and give him props for his idea." "Will do." "Spank him first if he lied to me about having his lessons finished," John added. Scott laughed. "Sure thing, little bro."

Alan met Scott as soon as he stepped away from the wall. "Hey, Sprout." "Hey, big brother. Glad you made it," Alan said. He wanted to hug Scott, but he knew he was too old for that stuff. "John tells me I have you to thank for that." "It was just an idea. I never would've been able to engage the thing." "That's why we keep John," Scott smiled. "That's why?" Alan smirked. Scott nodded. "Did you finish your lessons?" "Yes, sir." "Alan," Scott pressed. "Honest, Scott. I'm all caught up." Alan showed his big brother. "Good. You told John you were done and you know better than to lie." "I didn't care much for being benched to catch up on school work. I'd hate to actually end up grounded. That's too literal for us," Alan admitted. "I wasn't thinking of grounding you, Sprout." Alan cocked his head. "What else is there?"

"Think about it, kiddo. What happened the last time you told a lie?" Alan considered for a second. It dawned on him and he winced. "You mean I'm not too old for that?" "Afraid not. No age limit," Scott promised. "You were really going to spank me?" "If you'd lied to John." Alan shuddered and stepped away. He'd really thought he was making progress with his big brothers, but it was clear they still thought of him as a dumb kid. "I didn't lie," he murmured. "And I'm not going to spank you. I'm proud of you, Alan. You did well today. Very well. You managed to get caught up on your lessons and you helped us figure things out. Try to do a little better job of balancing your lessons with our missions in the future and I will let you fly." Alan turned back to look at his oldest brother. "Promise?" he asked. "I promise. Come here, Sprout." Alan obeyed Scott and the older Tracy hugged him. "Good job, tough guy."

 **T-birds T-birds T-birds**

A few days later, they got a call for a big rescue. Alan had kept up with his lessons and Scott... still benched him. It was almost more than the youngest Tracy could take. Virgil and Gordon both gave him a quick conciliatory pat, but didn't speak to sway Scott. To his credit, Alan didn't pout while his brothers' were gone. He stayed looped in, helping John as best he could. It wasn't until Scott, Virgil, and Gordon returned that Alan felt his anger surface. "Why did you leave me behind?" Alan managed to keep his voice steady, but his big brothers knew him well enough to sense his anger. "Not your day, kid. Sorry." " _Scott_ ," Alan protested. He was surprised when Scott turned on him. "Hey! I am not having this argument with you every time." Scott grabbed Alan by the elbow, turned him sideways, and gave him three smacks on the behind. "You need to learn to do as you're told," he scolded.

The second Scott released him, Alan cowered. His eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. "I didn't disobey you, Scott. Please don't treat me like I did." Alan's words were tight and almost too quiet to hear. He fled as soon as he got them out. Gordon moved to go after him, but Virgil caught him. "You need to fix that, Scott." "Go to bed," Scott snapped. "Scott, you've got to—" "I won't say it again, Virgil." Gordon tugged his big brother's sleeve until Virgil followed him. "You go to Alan, I'll talk to John." Gordon nodded once, "Okay." Virgil tapped his watch-comm and sent a transmission to Thunderbird 5. John answered almost immediately. "Virge, you okay?" "I am, but you need to talk some sense into Scott." "What happened?" Virgil recapped it for him. "That doesn't sound like Scott. He hates to spank. I'm not there, Virgil." "Exactly, John. You can't be shushed or spanked," Virgil pressed. "Fine."

Gordon had slipped into Alan's room to find his baby brother in the shower. He suspected the running water was more about covering Alan's tears than washing away any dirt. Gordon had hesitated to knock, wanting to give his brother a few minutes. Now he tapped on the door a couple times. "Sprout," he called. The water shut off and Gordon touched his wrist-comm to the keypad by the door. It opened to reveal Alan with a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a comb through his short blonde hair and stepped out into the bedroom. Alan pulled on clean boxers and a t-shirt, then got into bed without a word. That was not a good sign. Gordon was a little worried.

Scott had just finished getting undressed for the night when a transmission came through. He pulled on some clean boxers and answered the call. "New mission, T5?" "Actually, I'm just checking in." "Hold, please." Scott opened his bedroom door. "Virgil, come here!" "Scott..." John said. Virgil appeared, but stopped a few paces from Scott. The oldest Tracy brother crooked a finger and then pointed at the spot directly in front of him. For once, Virgil considered listening to his self-preservation instincts. Then he saw the look on Scott's face and scrambled to the exact spot his big brother was indicating. "Little hard to go over my head, brat, when he's my little brother too." "You're not usually such a jerk." Virgil expected the slap that came. "Scott!" John barked. Scott ignored him. He caught Virgil by the chin. "I will discipline Alan however I see fit and if you want to interfere with that, you'll share the punishment. Do you understand me?" "Scott!" This time it was Gordon's voice and he sounded almost desperate.

"Let me guess, he's crying for me." Scott released Virgil and stepped back with a sneer. "He's not crying at all," Gordon answered. "That's not good," John said. "Really not good," Virgil agreed. He and Gordon moved back toward Alan's room, but both stopped when Scott didn't follow. "Scott?" Gordon asked. Virgil moved back to his big brother and took him by the shoulders. "What's the matter, Scott?" "Nothing, Virgil. You two go snuggle Alan between you," Scott dismissed. He went back into his bedroom and shut the door. Virgil and Gordon didn't know what to do other than go back to Alan. Scott leaned against his door and scrubbed both hands over his face. "Maybe you'd better get in Thunderbird 1 and come to me," John suggested. Scott snorted. "Sure, John. Let's swap places," he snarled softly.

"Come on, big brother. You know Virgil's right. Swinging at Alan always makes you feel like a jerk. Come visit me for a few days. You'll get some love, bro." "I need to get some sleep, John. I'll talk to you in the morning." "Scott, go hold him." "I will." "Love you, Scott." "Me too, John." They closed the link. Scott took a minute to breathe and then pulled on a t-shirt. He padded down the hall to Alan's bedroom. His youngest brother was tucked between their other two, but he wasn't cuddling with either one. Gordon had been right to worry. Scott reached out and slipped his hands under Alan's arms. He picked his baby brother up and settled Alan against his chest. "My fault, Sprout. I blew it tonight, tough guy. I'm sorry." Alan relaxed against his big brother. He didn't speak, just hugged Scott tightly. For a few minutes, Scott just rocked him from side to side.

Virgil was cheering silently. He knew calling John was the right move. Once in a while, Scott let John carry some of the weight he always shouldered. It let him breathe a little bit easier. Gordon pressed close to Virgil and Virgil kissed his forehead. They moved out of Alan's bed so Scott could tuck him into it. The youngest Tracy brother had fallen asleep in the eldest's arms. Scott leaned down to kiss Alan's forehead. As he straightened up, he kissed Virgil's cheek as well. "My fault," he murmured. "Yes, sir." "Despite your smart mouth, I owe you one, V." "It was nothing, Scott." "You weren't going to let me scare you off, pup. That's worth a little extra." "In the future, Scott, hit me. _Just_ me," Virgil said. Scott pulled him close. He brought Gordon into the embrace as well, proud of them both for sticking up for Alan. "Let's get some sleep, guys." Scott tapped his watch-comm and gave John a view of Alan sleeping peacefully. "Well done, International Rescue." "Visit soon," Gordon said. "Sure thing, kid."

 **T-birds T-birds T-birds**

The next morning, Alan arrived in the kitchen to find Scott already there. Everyone else was still sleeping. "Morning, Sprout. Come here, babe." Scott boosted Alan onto the kitchen island so they'd be eye to eye. "We need to strike a compromise. When I choose to leave you here, I'll tell you why. I'll give you a reason, but you'll have to respect that reason. I promised you I'd let you fly and I won't forget that. Hang in there, Sprout. You're T3, heart and soul." Alan nodded his agreement.

It was painfully clear to Scott that his words hadn't solved anything. "Talk to me, Alan." "I tried that," Alan answered. "Babe, I lashed out. It was a couple of swats. I know it caught you off-guard, but you don't need to be worried. I promise," Scott reassured. Alan met his eyes. Scott kissed his brother on the forehead, once on each cheek, and then on the tip of his nose. It had always gotten a smile out of Alan and Scott saw him bite down on one now. "Trust me?" Scott asked. "Always." Alan hugged Scott. "Promise me something?" Scott pressed. Alan nodded. "Grow up all you want, but never get too old for snuggles." "I promise. You know I like being picked up," Alan admitted. "Come on, let's go wake our lazy brothers." Scott turned so Alan could hop on his back. He settled his brother there and took off down the hall to wake their middle brothers.

Scott chose Virgil's room first. He was surprised to find Gordon there as well. Usually when the older boys needed to share a bed, they did it top to toe. The way Gordon cuddled close to Virgil told Scott that the second youngest Tracy sorely missed the second oldest one. Gordon needed a visit from John. Scott needed a visit from John. Given that Virgil and Alan had both been on the wrong end of Scott's temper, he was guessing they needed a visit from John. That pretty well settled that. Scott set Alan down on Virgil's chest. "Stay here, Sprout." Scott stepped back into the hallway and tapped his watch. "Thunderbird 5," John answered. "Come home, John. Today," Scott said. "You guys okay?" "We're fine. They need to see you. I need to see you." "I'll be there soon."

It wasn't a short journey, but Thunderbird 5 had plenty of small crafts that flew fast. Once Scott hung up with John, he got into bed with his three youngest brothers. They knew John would let them know if IR needed to deploy. Every once in a while, things were genuinely quiet. Scott hoped it lasted long enough for them all to get some time with John. The second eldest Tracy arrived on the island in record time. He was startled to discover his four brothers dozing in Virgil's bed. Though it was Alan and Virgil who'd gotten a little roughed up, John had a feeling Gordon was the reason Scott had insisted on today.

John slipped his hands under Gordon's arms and picked him up. He settled Gordon against his chest. John had no way of knowing he was mirroring Scott's move with Alan from the night before. Honestly, the two youngest Tracy brothers were too old and too big for the two oldest to be scooping them up, but time together was so precious to all five. Gordon and John had always been super close. Whether it was thousands of miles below the ocean or just as many above the Earth, they both sought a unique solitude when the world proved too much. Their ability to understand that in each other connected them deeply. John was stunned to feel Gordon's tears through his flight suit. "Hush, pup. You're all right. I'm right here. Don't cry, Gordo." John started rocking him gently. Scott woke and stepped closer. He rested a hand on John's back, leaving Gordon to John. Virgil and Alan were awake now too. They'd sat up and Alan had settled in Virgil's lap. Before another word could be spoken, John's watch came to life. "Submarine down off the Pacific coast," he reported.

Gordon released John and disappeared down the passage to Thunderbird 4. "C-coor—" Gordon's voice shook a little bit and he paused to clear his throat. "Coordinates, John." His big brother gave them. "Gordon," Scott said. "Thunderbird 4 is go." The house shuddered with the take off and the transmission link closed. Gordon was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the...?" Virgil trailed off. "We'll have to wait to find out. Let's go get some breakfast and see what we can do to help." Scott led the rest into the kitchen. Cooking was actually a talent of John's, so his brothers were used to getting a few decent meals when he visited. The remaining Tracy brothers ate together and waited to hear from their aquanaut. Gordon kept in contact as he began to rescue the submarine's crew. Virgil deployed in T2 to bring a few small watercraft to accommodate everyone. Scott consented to Alan riding with him to help speed up the process. The two eldest Tracy brothers would monitor things from the island.

Keeping one ear open for his younger brothers, John turned to his older one. "Rough week, Scottie?" "I guess it has been. I'm not sure I realized that until yesterday. Alan looked pretty betrayed." "I was surprised at you. You hate spanking enough that there's probably been more than a few times when you should have done it and didn't. Not for nothing, Scott, I _had_ just reminded you how important you are to him." "I was tired of having the same fight with him. My word should be law around here," Scott said. "Do you really think it isn't?" "Virgil called you." "That's not something you can forbid, Scott. If I'm to have any authority whatsoever, they have to be able to talk to me when they need to. There's a hierarchy and without Dad, you're the top. I'm not equal to you and certainly not above you, but my position is unique. And as I've always understood it, you like it that way."

Scott had to smile fondly at that. "I do like it that way. I'm actually proud of Virgil for speaking up when I crossed the line. He was right to call you and you do have the most right to question things. I guess to get absolute obedience I'd have to rule with an iron fist and I'm not made for that." "Give me a break, Scott. You do get absolute obedience. Come on, when was the last time any of us disobeyed an order? Even I come when called." Scott looked at John for a minute. His brother was right. Alan may object to being benched, but he stayed when Scott told him to. If he'd called Gordon off today, the aquanaut would be here with him instead of either astronaut. They obeyed him for the most part and still liked being around him. He couldn't ask for much more. "I'm glad you're here, John." They turned back to the computer to check in with their brothers. "How's the rescue coming, guys?" "F.A.B., Scott. We've almost got everyone out. The sub is stable, so we don't have to rush." Alan sounded calm and confident, happy to be on a mission. Scott pressed a few keys to open a private link to Gordon.

"Everything okay, water boy?" Scott teased affectionately. "Looks like we'll be fine, fly guy. T4 has the sub steady and most of the crew are free now. We're sending the last ten or so up to T2. Is John still there?" "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere until you and I talk, squid." "Okay," Gordon said. He ended the transmission. "You think he's really okay?" Scott asked John. "I think he's okay pretending to be okay." Scott raised his eyebrows and opened a link to T2. "Flying solo, V?" "At the moment, Scottie. What's up?" "How's Gordon doing?" "I haven't been down there to know. No major issues reported. Don't worry, big brother. Gordon can take care of himself. Plus, Alan's with him. Hug John to remember how comforting little brothers can be."

 **T-birds T-birds T-birds**

Finally, the Tracy brothers were all back on their island. Since Kayo had taken a post at a Global Defense station, Brains had accepted a job in a lab that meant he kept in touch remotely, and Grandma Tracy had reconnected with an old flame in Florida, it was just the guys now. Alan was the first to make it back upstairs from the Thunderbird bay. He was tired, but his eyes were bright with all of the amazing things they'd seen in the Pacific. Asking questions about the marine life was one way he'd kept the crew from panicking. They'd been happy to discuss something familiar. "Sounds like you learned just as much on that mission as you do in a day of lessons," Scott laughed. "Yeah, but I'm too beat to remember it tomorrow." "Hit the showers, guys. Then I'd say you've earned popcorn with extra butter and movie night with me and John." "F.A.B.," Virgil and Alan agreed. They headed for their showers. Gordon hung back a minute to speak with Scott and John.

"Are you going to punish me, Scott?" "For what, Gordon?" "The way I left," Gordon leveled. "You know how important it is to have your head on straight for a mission. I don't particularly like the fact that John barely got to hold you before that call came, but... Even if you were a wreck, you'd still be the best Tracy for the job. You seemed to pull it together well enough. Yes, you probably should have let me ask that before you left. No, I'm not going to punish because you didn't. Clearly something is eating you, Gordo. Take a break, cuddle up with us. You and John can talk in the morning before I send him back to Thunderbird 5." "We can't leave EOS alone up there forever," John agreed. "It wouldn't matter if we could, John. Keeping you away from Thunderbird 5 is as bad as keeping me away from Thunderbird 4. We're made for the ship we command. It is one thing all the Tracy brothers have in common." "You said it, kid." Gordon hit the showers.

To avoid a debate, Scott chose a movie they'd all loved as kids, but hadn't seen in years. Honestly, the three youngest Tracy brothers would probably fall asleep anyway. John made the popcorn and all five of them chose a couch. It was a bit of a squeeze to fit on one, but they managed it by leaning on each other. Normally that would be too much of a crush for John, but he found he'd missed the puppy pile. It was nice to have Gordon glued to his side, to see Alan glued to Scott's, and for Virgil to be spread out across everyone. As predicted, soon Virgil and Gordon were asleep. Scott kept Alan awake for a bit longer. "Before you drop off, Sprout, how was Gordon today?" "Solid as a rock. You should be proud of him, Scott. I think something is really hurting him, but he never wavered. There was a brief minute where he flinched a little. I was there, so I did what you would've and it worked. He's stronger than we think."

"What I would've?" Scott pressed. Alan yawned and burrowed his head into Scott's side a little more. "Brought him back to the present with a gentle touch and a soft promise of endless hugs later. You always let us know you're there with us, Scott. I knew if I could offer even a fraction of the comfort you do, Gordon would be fine. You've taught us well," Alan promised. He sighed, snuggled in the last tiny bit possible and fell asleep. Scott was speechless. Alan's words had been so tenderly spoken, but with conviction behind them. John put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "How about that?" he whispered. "I don't give them enough credit," Scott admitted. "You don't give yourself enough credit either. They love you because you're good to them and supportive of them. You teach them things and let them learn on their own. You're protective when you need to be, firm when it's necessary, and never far away. I've always been grateful for it and it makes sense they are too. You're everything to us, Scott." "Thanks, John."

When the movie was over, John woke Virgil by brushing his fingers gently through his brother's hair. Virgil stood so that Scott and John could too. The two eldest picked up the two youngest. Virgil dropped back onto the couch. "One of you come back for me." "I will," Scott promised. He took Alan up to bed and tucked him in. John would stay with Gordon so they could have some quiet time when they woke up in the morning. Scott went back down to find Virgil already sound asleep again. He scooped up his younger brother and held him close for a minute. It had been a long time since he'd picked up Virgil. Scott made his way upstairs, careful not to wake his brother. He tucked Virgil in and kissed his forehead. Once Virgil was settled, Scott took one more lap to check on everyone and give hugs and kisses. John had dozed off cuddled with Gordon. Scott smiled, glad they were safe, before finally finding his bed.

 **T-birds T-birds T-birds**

Gordon bolted upright, startled out of a nightmare. A sob welled up and came out as a whimper as he tried to suppress it. John's hand landed on his back. "Breathe, Gordo. You're safe, pup." Gordon scrambled out of bed and began to pace. John sat up and watched for a minute. "Come here, babe. I'll hold you," John offered. Gordon had a trapped, wounded look in his eyes that was cause for concern. John wanted to offer hugs while he was here. Gordon crawled back into bed and snuggled as close to John as he could. The nightmare had been pretty vivid, but it was really just the last straw. Today's rescue had been hard. They were often a challenge and sometimes terrifying, but Gordon didn't remember ever feeling like giving up and going home. He'd come close this time and if it hadn't been for some quick love from Alan, he'd have cracked. As he thought of that now, he decided he'd better visit his baby brother. "I'll be back in a bit, John." Gordon slipped out into the hallway.

Alan was dead to the world. Gordon knew he shouldn't wake his brother after the long day they'd had, but he owed him a thank you. Gordon gently brushed his fingers through Alan's hair. After a few times, Alan stirred. "Gordo?" he asked sleepily. "Sorry to wake you, Sprout. I just needed you to know that you really helped me today. If you hadn't reached out..." Alan offered a lazy grin. "That was my Scott impression," he admitted. Gordon smiled. "I'm impressed." Alan yawned. "You okay, Gordo?" "I'm not sure. Go back to sleep, babe. I've got John." "Are you sure?" Alan yawned again. "I'm sure," Gordon promised. He rubbed Alan's chest for a minute because that was all it took for the younger boy to drop off again. Gordon stood to leave and found Scott, John, and Virgil leaning on the doorjamb.

Five minutes later, the Tracy brothers were sitting around their kitchen table. Alan had stayed asleep as Scott picked him up and carried him downstairs. He was still out now, cuddled against his big brother. John set hot cocoa in front of Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and himself. "Talk to us, Gordo. Something is tearing you apart and we need to know, babe." Gordon looked down at his drink for a long moment. He needed to just spit it out before it strangled him. One last deep breath to steel himself and Gordon shoved it out, "I'm gay." "And...?" John prompted. Scott and Virgil's faces asked the same.

There was a horrible silence where Gordon knew his big brothers were waiting for his answer. All he could do was squirm. "Babe, why are you so freaked?" Scott asked. "You guys don't mind?" Gordon choked. "Mind? Like how?" Virgil wondered. "Well, some families don't take the revelation very well and..." Gordon trailed off. "You psyched yourself out? That's what has been tearing at your heart this whole time? You really thought we'd reject you," John said. His voice was tight with just-controlled anger. Gordon curled in on himself a little. John rocketed to his feet and got ahold of his little brother's t-shirt. He lifted Gordon out of his chair and pinned him to the wall. Scott passed Alan to Virgil and scrambled to follow in case he needed to run interference. Gordon had shut his eyes like that could hide him. "Look at me, Gordon. Hey, look at me." Gordon met John's eyes. "I love you, no matter what. Nothing, _nothing_ , will ever change that. Tell me you know that, babe."

"That's when it happens, Johnny. The guys who least expect it end up tossed out on their backsides. You're right. I psyched myself out and eventually it caught up with me." "And that could have been dangerous," Scott added. "No, big brother. I swear, Scott, I had it. I'm not going to lie to you, it was getting shaky. I knew I had to fess up soon, but I promise... I'd _never_ risk innocent lives and especially not your guys' lives. Big brother," Gordon pleaded. "I believe you, tough guy." Gordon's shoulders relaxed and his eyes went back to John. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I knew you'd be okay with it. Really, I knew all of you would be okay. I just let myself... I'm sorry." Gordon looked truly ashamed of himself. John set him down. Alan woke up as Virgil stood. He had no idea what he'd missed, but he slipped around to Virgil's back to observe what came next. John dug deep to steady his emotions. "It stings, Gordo, that you thought we'd ever, that _I'd_ ever... It just isn't so," he managed.

Now Gordon squirmed for a different reason. The bottom line was that he didn't want to hurt his brothers and somehow he'd ended up doing just that. "John..." Scott mentally willed John to open his arms to Gordon. "Okay, babe. It's late now. Take a few sips of cocoa and let's go back to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." John kissed Gordon's forehead and sat back down. Scott echoed the gesture. "Virge?" Gordon ventured. "Yeah, kiddo?" Gordon's eyes searched his face. "Oh, babe. No worries with me, squid. You're my first baby brother. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you, Gordo." Virgil pulled Gordon into a hug. "What in the world did I miss?" Alan asked. His big brothers laughed. Gordon stepped back from Virgil to meet his baby brother's eyes. "I'm gay, Sprout." "Okay, but what does that have to do with today?" Alan's eyes were earnest. Gordon smiled. "Turns out, not a dang thing." Alan shrugged. "Did you make cocoa, John?" Alan went back to Scott's lap, happy to share his big brother's hot chocolate.

Back in Gordon's room, he and John settled down again. Exhausted didn't even begin to cover it and with a belly full of warm cocoa, Gordon knew he'd be sound asleep in minutes. Feeling John's fingers brush through his hair was the icing on the cake. He'd told them. Gordon had finally said it and they hadn't kicked him out. There had been no raised hands or even raised voices. In the morning there would be a lot to discuss, but his heart wasn't squeezed anymore. He felt safe and loved. Speaking of, Gordon realized he owed John an answer. "I do know you'll always love me, John. I love you too," he reassured. John kissed his forehead. "That's my boy, pup. Close your eyes, Gordo. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," John promised. That was enough to make Gordon snuggle close and drift off to sleep. John kept a tight hold on his brother, needing Gordon to know that everything would be just fine. Still, John felt like he really needed to talk to Scott. He was beginning to think some major adjustments were necessary moving forward.

 **A/N: That's it so far. Please let me know what you all think. Happy reading, everyone! -RA**


End file.
